narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanasaki Fuji
|- align="center" bgcolor="#c5c5c5" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Voice Actors |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Japanese | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Miyuki Sawashiro |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |N/A |- align="center" bgcolor="#c5c5c5" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |May 5 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |♀ Female |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |26 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Status | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Deceased |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | A |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Kekkei Genkai | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Ice Release |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Nadeshiko Village |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Clan | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Hanasaki Clan Yuki Clan (descendant) |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Water Daimyo Security Unit |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Partner | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Hotaru Hōseki (previously) |- align="center" bgcolor="#c5c5c5" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Jōnin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |8 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |10 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 0px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Family Yuki Nanato (Father) Hanasaki Yotsuba (Mother) Hanasaki Twins (Sisters) Hanasaki Tsujihiko (Son) Hanasaki Nadeshiko (Daughter) Hanasaki Tsubaki (Daughter) Hanasaki Ayame (Granddaughter) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Nature Type Yin Release Wind Release Water Release Ice Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Secret Technique: Yamato Trance Secret Technique: Danse Macabre Ice Release: Ten Thousand Ice Petals Ice Release: Ice Spears Ice Release: Crystal Wall |} Fuji Hanasaki '( 花咲ふじ, ''Hanasaki Fuji) was a jōnin-level kunoichi of the Nadeshiko Village. She was the head of the Hanasaki Clan and the mother of Tsujihiko, Nadeshiko, and Tsubaki. Fuji Hanasaki belongs to [ rin037] on deviantART. '''This article is a work in progress. Thank you. Background Fuji was born as the third daughter of Yotsuba Hanasaki and Nanato Yuki. With nine years of age difference between her and her older sisters, Fuji grew up under their care; Mikoto trained her in genjutsu and Miyabi trained her in ninjutsu. Unlikely to inherit, Fuji had a normal childhood that allowed her to develop a strong sense of independence and willfulness. She enrolled in Kirigakure's Academy and graduated the year before the infamous Zabuza Momochi slaughter. When she was fifteen, Fuji discovered that she had inherited her father's kekkei genkai, Ice Release. Soon after, the Third Shinobi World War broke out and the kunoichi of the Nadeshiko Village were called to arms. Her twin sisters were killed in the line of battle. By the end of the war, Fuji inherited the title of Yamato Nadeshiko as head of the Hanasaki Clan at the age of seventeen. Hotaru met Fuji when he was 19. She was 20. Fuji approached him, aware of his growing reputation-- he, of hers. After years of searching for a worthy husband, a twenty-year-old Fuji approached nineteen-year-old Hotaru Hōseki. She had become aware off his growing reputation as both a shinobi with a unique kekkei genkai and escort of the elite-- he, of hers as a kunoichi and political figure. He immediately rejected her, knowing that she had come to challenge his hand in marriage. Fuji, however, declared that if he could defeat her in battle he would not have to become her husband, and instead just provide her an offspring. When questioned about her proposition's radical nature, Fuji replied that finding a worthy man was her priority over upholding traditional notions. Amused by her boldness, Hotaru accepted the challenge. Personality While her sisters were raised to be virtuous and gentle, Fuji had the freedom to be independent and headstrong. Appearance Category:Original Character Category:Hanasaki Clan Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:DRAFT